life change-twilight and teen wolf crossover
by TwiSpace
Summary: Moving to the town of beacon hills, has renesmee carlie cullen on edge with making new friends and also a few enemies. one things for sure her life will never be the same with the trouble she will have to face.
1. wolf moon part one

beep. beep. beep. beep. beep. beep.

the sound of my alarm clock woke me up. at that moment i realized my room was completely silent the only thing i could here is the sound of the Forrest animals outside. usually i would get splashed with water by my uncle Emmett or dragged out of bed by Alice or Rose so they can get me dressed, but now I'm living on my own without even the comfort of Jacob, my best friend maybe even more, but even he doesn't know that.

i put my clothes on and i left my new house in beacon hills at around 7:15 am since i have to be there at 7:30 it only takes no more than fifteen minutes to drive with my motorcycle to beacon hills high school.

" Dude, watch out the paintwork!" i heard someone say as there door hit my Harley. i took off my helmet and immediately notice his confusion, seeing that i'm a female riding a motorcycle had a come back from him calling me a dude.

"one i'm not a dude, two your Porsche hit my Harley, so watch '_my'_ paint job." i put an emphases on the word 'my' so he can get the point.

"look, i'm sorry your right." i nodded my head in disbelief."Yo, Jackson ! Let's go, bro !" someone said and the person i know now as Jackson grabbed is bag from is car. "wow! that's the first time i ever heard Jackson apologies." i turned my head to the left to see another teenage boy. " I give props to being a girl." i heard him laugh a little at my comment and so did i. soon i heard the bell ring and we parted ways.

"hey Scott who was that." they both looked at me and i quickly turned away blushing.

"i don't know stiles, i did't ask for her name." the boy Scott told his friend stiles.

" you see a hot girl, that talks to you and didn't ask for her name!" stiles says smacking Scott which makes me laugh a little.

"no it didn't"t come up in our conversation." Scott said.

" okay lets not worry about that know whats more important right know is what happened last night, so lets see this." Scott raises his shirt and reveals a bite mark on his hip.

" it was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." how can it be a wolf.

"A wolf bit you ? No, not a chance." stiles said, and if i was in this conversation i would agree with him.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott said.

" No you didn't't!" stiles said.

" What do you mean I didn't't, how do you know what I heard?"

" Because California does not't have wolves for like sixty years."

" Really?"

" Yes, really. Look, there's no wolf in California.

" Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe when I tell you I found the body." body? what body? i stared to listen in on there conversation more.

" Are you kidding me?"

" I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month!"

That is freaking awesome !" a strawberry blond girl passes them. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin." he looks at the girl named Lydia who's completely ignoring him."Hey, Lydia! you look... like you're gonna ignore me!" i started to laugh. and waited outside on a bench while i watch stiles and Scott walk into school.

a little while later a girl sits next to me."hi i'm Allison, are you new to?" she said politely and i could't help, but answer her. "yeah i'm Renesmee, but my names sort of a mouth full so people usually call me Ren or Nessie for short." she nodded and then i heard a phone ring i'm guessing its hers because it sounds close.

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing" She started looking in her bag, and i wondered what for... Everything except a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen! Okay okay, I gotta go, love you..."she looked aggravated still looking for a pen. " you would't happen to have an extra pen would you." she said putting all her attention to me. i started to look in my bag, but then realized i did't have a pen, or a pencil either. "you don't have one either do you?' i shook my head no trying to be as apologetic as possible. a few seconds later a man comes out, who i believe is the principle. we enter the building with the principle and soon walked up to a door and her knocks on it and we walk in

"Class, these are your new student, Allison Argent, and Renesmee Cullen Please do the best to make them feel welcome. we both sit next to each other and sit in the back of the class where Scott turns around and hands Allison.

"thanks" i hear Allison say, then he turns to me and hands me his other pen.

"thanks" i said. "your Scott right?"i said trying to start a conversation, but it did't go to far as he just nodded and turned around looking at stiles.

"dude, she knows your name." stiles said to Scott, hitting his shoulder and i couldn't help, but laugh at boys who try to get me or try to go out with me, but these boys i know they are different even without my father here to read there minds.

thirty five more minutes of paying attention to stuff that i already know, the bell rang. i got my stuff and i was the first to leave the class heading to my locker. to my surprise was close to Allison, who i can tell right know is the start

of a new friendship.

" Those jackets are totally killer. Where did you get them?" Lydia asked.

" well My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison said. then Lydia looked at me."what about you, were did you get yours."

"my sister takes me shopping everyday, like i mean everyday and i just pick out anything i like and get it with my credit card." that's the truth.

" i like you guys, you are guys are my new best friends." i don't mind a new shopping buddy, but this is way to fast to make a best friend, i guess i have to get to now her on the way i know it probably won't be that hard, she seems like an open book.

"what are your names?" she asked us and Allison was the first to answer, i then said my name when someone approched us and i see it's Jackson  
>he arrives kissing Lydia on the lips.<p>

_ figures. _i thought to myself. 

"you again?" i said, trying to put on a fake smile, but like my mother i'm not really good at lying.

"you two know each other?" Lydia questioned.

"yeah we met in the parking lot, this morning." i said looking at Jackson and rolling my eyes

"i said i was sorry." Jackson said, but it did't really seem like an apology.i heard Scott and stiles laugh, from across us.

" can someone tell me how the two new girls who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's click ?" i could here a girl say across the lockers from us, and from the corner of my eye i noticed Scott and stiles.

" because there hot...beautiful people stick together." i heard stiles say, which made me laugh a little, i haven't laughed so many times in one day since i last saw Jacob and that was before the move

"So, this week-end, there's a party..." she said trying to give us a hint probably that she wants us to go.

"A party?" Allison asked

**"**Yeah, Friday night, you guys should come." Lydia said referring to both of us

**"**Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison said."yeah and i have something to do." like go hunting I'Ve\ been holding out for this long and i cant wait until after Friday."

**"**You're sure guys? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson said trying to look at both of us, but instantaneously lands on me.

"You mean like football ?" it's not football, i went to plenty of schools who had football as there main sport and there usually just throwing there footballs everywhere.

**"**Football is a joke here. The sport here is lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last year." Jackson said. "Because of the team captain!" Lydia said, looking at Jackson i'm guessing he's the team captain.

"we practice in a few minutes. If you guys don't have anything else to do..."

"Well, I was going to..." before i or Allison can protest any further Lydia said. "Perfect! You come!" Lydia grabbed us by the hand and lead us outside towards the field. when we reached the field Lydia and Jackson separated and Allison, Lydia and i sat on the bleachers, where we could see the whole view of the field and also Scott and stiles. when Scott sees us he waves towards Allison and i, and we wave back.


	2. wolf moon part two

**"**McCall!" the person who seems to be the couch signals to Scott.**"**Yeah." Scott says running to his coach. "You're on goal!" coach said, but Scott didn't seem too happy." I've never played..." _that explains why he does not want to do it_. I thought to myself. **"I** know, scoring some shots will bring confidence. It's a first day thing!" coach said still talking to Scott."What about me?!" Scott yelled clearly thinking about himself.

"Try to not take any in the face." with that I had to laugh, but everyone looked at me, I'm guessing they didn't hear what I heard. To my surprise Scott looked straight at me as if she heard me laugh, but then he looked away when I started looking.

"Let's go! Come on!" I hear coach yell

**"** Who is that?" I turned at Allison hearing her question and I see her looking at Scott like she just curious, but there's something else in the curios face I could see it._She likes him_. I smiled at my thought thinking it's good for her."Him? I'm not sure who he is..." at this point I see Scott turn his head as if he was listening." Why?" Lydia asked. "He's in mine and Ren English class." Allison said for me.

the coach blew the whistle and it kind of got me unfocused until I noticed the same thing was happening to Scott and he takes the ball to his head and looks like he's getting angry, what surprised me is every shot after that he catches in the net at super fast speed, almost like a vampire trying to act as human as possible, but he's not a vampire so what is he. Scott smells totally different almost like...like Jacob, but Scott's scent is more human. Scott has to be some kind of Wolf...maybe I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

**"**He seems pretty good." Allison said. And I have to agree. "Yeah, he is!" Lydia said, with an impressed tone. "Has Scott always, been this good?" I asked Lydia. She shook her head no. "Nope. This is the first time he has been remotely this good." that's good to know so what ever happened to him, happened this year. Then I hit me like I ton of bricks, the bite mark he had on his hip, from earlier. Something must have happened in the woods.

I came out of my thoughts to see Jackson trying to scare Scott with his shot, but Scott stops the ball. Everyone applauds, even Lydia, but Jackson looks daggers at him, if looks could kill, Scott would most likely be dead

**"****He's** my friend! He's my friend!" I could hear stiles, yell I couldn't help, but laugh at stiles.

When the practice ended, I walked to the parking lot I was about to get on my motorcycle when I see Scott and stiles enter the Forrest. And decided to take my bike home and follow them.

I was walking in the woods, trying to pick up there scent, when I finally caught up to them they were deep in conversation.

**"**I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott said looking in my direction.

"You smell things? Like what?" stiles asked.

**"**Like the mint gum in your pocket...and Renesmee." he said looking in my direction again.

_'Wait what?!' he can smell me. _I thought to my self.

I watch as stiles put his hand in his pocket. "I don't have any mint gum in my..." before he could finish he takes out mint gum from his pocket."So, all of that started with the bite! Wait did you say you smell renesmee." he nodded and turned around; I put my back towards the tree as he was staring straight at it._ 'Now I really need to know what bit him.' _I thought to myself.

"how can you smell renesmee, she's not hear?" stiles said." she's somewhere close i can smell here, she has a very distinctive scent." Scott said to stiles. "well then was she because I don't see her." stiles said. "She's behind that tree." I could immediately tell he was pointing towards the tree I was standing behind.

"Renesmee come out! I know your there!" I decided there was no point and if I ran he would have most likely find out what I am and I would rather keep it a secret before I scare stiles.

As I walked out from the tree I can see stiles shocked face. "What are you doing here? Are you following us?" Scott asked me. "Not exactly I live around here and I heard you." I said. "there are no houses nearly a mile from hear, so how can you hear us from more than a mile away?" Scott asked me. "You can, so why can't I?" I said to him trying giving the least amount of information as possible. "Wait is you saying, you're like me?" Scott asked, waiting for an answer that I am positive he won't like. "I don't even now what you are, so I'm not like you."

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott said to stiles realizing I didn't know what he was.

"You know what; I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." stiles said, acting like he know something, so I listened in.  
>"You're serious?" Scott asked as if he was freaked out, but no kind of infection that I know of allows him to do the stuff he's doing know.<p>

"Yeah. I think it's called ' lycanthropy'" the translation to lycanthropy would be 'werewolf' or more appropriately 'children of the moon' but the volturi hunted them down years ago and were thought to be extinct, my family also said they were dangerous, when they turned on a full moon they loose all control of themselves and go on a rampage, and there a lot stronger then shape shifters like Jacob.

"What is that? Is that bad?" Scott said. "Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." stiles said." Once a month?" Scott asked confused." On the night of the full moon." sales said nodding then right after tried to imitate a wolf. I started to laugh and they looked at me weird.

"What? oh come on, you have to admit that's the worse howl someone has ever made." I said to them.

"Like you can do any better." Stiles said. "Actually I can." I said, then right after I did a perfect imitation of a wolf.

"wow." they both said in unison and I smiled.

"so why are you guys here any way." I asked them. "Well last night Scott and I came out here, looking for a dead body." I gave him a confused look, why would they be looking for a dead body." don't look at me like that, anyway my father found me, but Scott stayed behind when he did he lost his inhaler and know were trying to find it."

" I can see why those things cost like eighty bucks."

" exactly, wait how do you know they cost eighty bucks."

"My dad is a doctor, so I know things." I said truthfully.

"Well let's start looking for it." Scott said, while signaling me and Stiles to help him find it. Scott started looking around then immediately stopped and looked at the floor.

"I could have sworn it was there." Scott said. "Your inhaler?" I asked. "No this is where I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

" Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said and I turned to look at him. "Really stiles?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler." Scott said. Then I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see a man with blue eyes. Stiles noticed him to and warns Scott who stands up.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" the man says. "Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles say shuddering.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..." Scott says about to turn around, but then the man throws him something, which looks to be Scott's inhaler, once the man did that he turned around and walked away.

"Look knows that I have my inhaler, I have to go to work." Scott said.

"Guys that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." stiles said.

"Remember what?" Scott Asked.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." I feel bad for him, but then I realized something.

"What is he doing back?" Scott asked.

"Don't know... Come on." Stiles said.

"Guys, I'm going to go home now I have a lot of homework to get done, glade you found your inhaler even though the creepy guy Derek found it." I said to them.

"Alright see you tomorrow, Renesmee." the said in unison. I turned around and walked away, when I was far enough I started running home.


	3. wolf moon part three

When we arrive at the clinic, Scott runs in "Sorry...Sorry." he says

"You're only two minutes late, and who might you be." he says looking at me.

"I'm renesmee and also a person looking for a job." I said.

"Well, will get to that." I nodded.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slaking." Scott says gaining the attention back from his boss.

"Scott, I got to tell you, you're one of the least slaking kids I know in this town!" he says to Scott.

The door opens and Scott and I see the sheriff coming in. Scott was getting scared but he realizes that he has a dog and is not here for his job.

"Hey! I see somebody's ready to get his stitches out!" Scott boss says to stiles dad holding the dog.

"Hey, Scott, renesmee you're staying out trouble?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah..." Scott and I said.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind take a look at these pictures and tell me what you can say about it?" the sheriff asks Scotts boss.

"I'm not exactly an expert." he says looking down at the picture. "Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" he asked and Scott and I look up.

"Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." sheriff says.

"A wolf? I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolfs hasn't been in California for like sixteen years!" Scott said fixing his mistake.

"True enough, but wolfs are migratory. They can come from another state, drove by their impulse or strong enough memory." Scott's boss says. Other state? When he said that I immediately thought of Jacob.

"Wolfs have memories?" Scott asks

"Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive. You see this one here? Those are scratches. A wolf would have bitten the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth." he says showing the sheriff the picture.

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" sheriff asked.

"No mountain lions wouldn't do that there more aggressive, almost like they don't have control." i said and most of that was true the thing that did this was precise it new what it was doing it couldn't be a mouton lion; it would have killed in one shot.

"That would be true, but I don't know... A wolf could purchase him, destroy his ankles." I looked at Scott, and looked a little in easy.

"And then the throat..." he says

Once the sheriff left it was only me and Scott plus a dog that his stitches had to be removed.

"So you want a job here?" Scott's boss asked.

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Are you any good with animals?"  
>He asked<p>

"yes."

"well how about you hold him down while I give him the shot."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, if you don't want to do it I'll let Scott."

"No I will." I said touching the dog and holding him down, he started whimpering, then I used my gift.

'Hey, its okay you don't have to be afraid it just going to numb the pain, so he can take the stitches out.' once I said that in the dogs head he calmed down. As Scotts boss gave him the shot.

"How did you do that? He never is able to calm down enough for me to give him the shot." he says.

"I guess he likes me." I said smiling at the dog and I could swear he was smiling back.

"well you got the job, I'm Deaton by the way may I ask what got you into the medical business."

"Well my father is a doctor, and I guess it just rubbed off on me." I said.

Once I was finished, I drove Scott to the hospital to visit his mom, to give her dinner.


	4. wolf moon part four

When I caught up to Scott he was starring at what looks to be Allison's jacket on a tree. I feel a strange presence just like when we were in the Forrest the other day looking for Scott's in haler.

**"**Where is she?" Scott said growling. Then I hear leaves crunching and look to see Derek staring near us.

"She's safe... from you." Derek said to Scott then looked directly at me. Scott realized he was off guard so he started to fight and pins Derek to the tree. "Scott stop someone's coming." I said hearing foot steps coming towards us."

_"_What did you do with her?" Scott says, pinning him harder."

"Scott!" I said looking around hearing the humans coming closer.

**"Shh**... Quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run!" _'You don't have to ask me twice.' _I thought as I started to run side by side with Derek. Then when I looked back I saw the Scott stayed were he was. I heard Scott scream and look back again to see him with an arrow in his arm. Then three appeared and they had weapons. Once I saw there faces I would never be able to forget it.

"Take him." I heard one of the humans say. I was about to intervene, but Derek did it first and help Scott escape, and we start to run away. Once we got far enough Scott stops and asked. "Who were they?" I looked at Derek because I wanted to now the answer to that to. "Hunters. They're coming after us for centuries."

"Wait human hunters... humans know about you?" I asked, I'm surprised they've been kept hidden for this long and the volturi hadn't found them before I did.

"a given few...wait who are you?" Derek Asked.

"I'm renesmee, but my friends call me Ren." I said.

"Excuse me." Scott cut into our conversation. "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott said to Derek. Who said? "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given what the most human would kill for. The bite is a gift."

**"****I** don't want it." Scott says.

**"**You will. And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now." Derek said.

once I got home after a long day I realized, I was in over my head, being friends with those two is going to be a lot of work, but I'm gonna make it work even if i have to keep the secret of this town from my family.


	5. second chance at first line part one

I got ready for another day of school. I put on my outfit. And drove to school in my car. Once I got there I got ready to watch Scott, practice so nothing out of the ordinary happens. When I got on the field I could see it was Scotts turn as I sat down on the bleachers.

"McCall, what are you waiting for?" coached asked, I can tell Scott didn't at scoring a goal because Jackson hits him. "You're sure you still want to be first line, McCall?" I could hear Jackson say with a lot of jealousy and anger, but Jackson is not the only one getting, I could here Scotts pulse rising.

"My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead! You think you can move faster than the body of my dead grandmother?" Coach made the comment that I can Cleary tells got to Scott."

"Yes, coach...!" Scott yells pretty clearly, as his eyes changes yellow in anger.

"I can't hear you!" Coach screams.

"Yes, coach!" Scott yells even louder.

"Then do it again! McCall is going to do it again!" coach says.

I watch as Scott starts again and when he does He hits Jackson. When I see Scott falls on the ground, I can hear a sound almost like a growl and realized he's turning...Stiles goes to see him when the others are busy with Jackson.

"Scott?" stiles ask.

"I can't control it, its happening!" Scott says and I felt concerned.

"What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up!" once he said that I decided to follow them, as They leave the fields, I feel a presence and look towards it to see Derek as he watches the scene, but then he looks at me confused as I go towards Stiles and Scott as they head into the locker room.

As I walk in I could hear Stiles talking to Scott.

"Scott, you're okay?" he asks. "Get away from me!" Scott Screams. And I quickly run inside the locker room to find, Scott attacking Stiles and quickly jump into action by pining him against the wall, right after he scratches me with his long claws that I just know noticed he had. I could here stiles behind me grabbing a fire extinguisher and using it on both of us well mostly Scott. When Scott's Scotts eyes turned to normal, he looked at me shocked, but held his composure, then looked at the scratched on my arm.

"Stiles? Ren? What happened? Scott asked.

"Well you tried to kill stiles, and you scratch my arm." Once I said that they both look at my arm which was almost healed and it's still trying to heal itself.

"How are you doing that?" Scott asked me.

"Let's worry about that later Scott, You tried to kill me! It's like I told you before... It's the anger, it's your pulse rising.

"But that's the cross. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott said.

"Well, it's going to be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields. You can't play on Saturday; you're going to have to get out of the game." Stiles said, and I'm starting to agree with him.  
>"But I'm first line!" Scott Screamed.<p>

"Not anymore." I and stiles said in unison.

I decided to walk with Scott to the coach's office to make sure he won't play tomorrow night.

"Coach I can't play tomorrow night." Scott says.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" coach Asks.

"I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night..." Scott say being more demanding on his words.

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night!" Coach says, as if he didn't here him correctly.

"No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night!" Scott Says, but coach doesn't seem convinced.

"I'm not following you." Coach seemed conduced, but c0me on he just said he can't play what more does he need to say.

"I'm having some personal issues..." Scott says.

"Is it a girl?" Coached asked.

"No." Scott answered.

"Is it a guy? You know, our goal, Danny, is gay." Coach said.

"Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it." Scott said and I just really want them to get to the point.

"You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" Coach questioned.

"Err... I think is good looking but I like girls! But that's not it, anyway!" Scott said.

"Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen his teeth, it was disgusting !" okay know the coach was really getting of track that's not it at all 'just say he can't play' I thought to my self this is making me aggravated as I stood there with my arms cross leaning on the door.

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" Scott said. Know he's getting off track.

"Is that what this is about?" coach asked and I'm clearly getting pissed off.

"Are you afraid to getting hurt, McCall?" Coach asked.

"No..., I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." Scott said and that the wrong way to put it lacrosse is all about aggression all sports are.

"Well, here's a good new, that's why you're playing the lacrosse!" Problem solved. Not really his infer can kill someone.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said.

"Look, McCall, part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line!" And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the bench for the rest of the season." I know Scott wouldn't want that he's been waiting for his chance to be first line.

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?!" Scott yelled.

"McCall, PLAY the game!" Coach pats his shoulder and walks out the room, leaving that conversation pointless.

"That was so utterly pointless Scott, you kept getting side tracked, but some of it was funny." We started to laugh, but then his phone buzzed as if he was getting a text sure enough it was. I see Allison arrive.

"Hey guys!" Allison says. With a smile.

"Hey!" me and Scott say together.

"Busy?" she asks Scott.

"No, err, she's just my mom, she's nothing. I mean, it's nothing, never busy for you!" Scott says and it's so cute he's blushing.

"I like the sound of that! Look, I have to go to my French class but I wanted to tell you that I'm going to see you play tomorrow."  
>Allison said.<p>

"That's great Allison." I said and then looked at Scott for his reply.

"What?" Scott asks and the I back slapped his shoulder, but Allison didn't seem to notice.

"And we're all going out after this, you, me, Lydia and Jackson, it's going to be great. Tell Stiles to come too you can come also Ren. I'll see you at lunch, I got to go!" Allison says and walks away. 


	6. second chance at first line parttwo

"Oh god..." Scott says a little nervous.

"Why you hit me for? that really hurt, when did you get so strong?" I started to laugh at Scott's question.

"I always been that strong and I hit you because you said something stupid, for example saying 'what' instead of saying something else. She likes you Scott do you want to scare her away." I said.

"No" he said as a mumble.

"Okay then." I walked off to math class with Scott. After math class I was in the hallway next to Scott's locker when stiles came.

"Hey, come here!" Stiles said to us and we went up to him.

"What?" we asked him, at the same time, then Stiles shows us cops that were talking to the principle.

"Tell me what they're saying. Can you here them?" Stiles Asked and I tuned my hears to there conversation with the principle.  
>"Shh... we have Curfew because of the body." Scott and I said.<p>

"Unbelievable! My dad is looking after a stupid animal whereas the damn real killer can hanging out, doing whatever he wants."  
>"Wait your dad, is over there?" they both looked at me once I said his question.<p>

"Yeah he's the sheriff." Stiles said. I feel left out like I wasn't told everything.

"Is there anything else I'm missing? Scott? Stiles?" I asked both of them.

"Well I found out that one of the hunters is Allison's father." Scott said. I wondered if she new.

"Does she know about your kind?" I asked. They both shook there heads.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scotts right we would need proof.

"I can do something..." stiles said.

"Like what?" me and Scott said, I guarantee there's nothing else we could do.

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles say, but he has to be joking.

"Are you kidding?" Scott said. Reading mind.

stiles leaves us, then I do to, not before noticing, Scott going towards Allison and talking, all I have to say is please don't mess up with her they would totally make a good couple.

A few hours later me and Stiles ends up in Scott's house. Stiles knock on his door and we walked in."What did you find ? How did you find? Where did you find? And yes, I got a lot of Adder all, so..." Stiles said, and noticed he said Adder all which is used for ADHD.

"I found something at Derek's house." Scott said which got me intrigued what he found.

"Are you kidding? What?" stiles said? Then I said. "Yeah Scott, what did you find." straight after.

"There was something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott said.

"That's awesome!" I looked at stiles showing a 'why would you say that' face. "I mean, that's terrible...Who's blood?" stiles finished asking and I was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said, but he was more focused on learning how to control his shifts and I'm going to help him, because friend helps each other.

A few minutes later Scott, Stiles and I enter the hospital and go straight to the morgue, were the only scent I could smell was death. So I didn't go in with him, I would have gotten a really weird vibe if I went in there so I stayed with stiles.

"Good luck I guess." we said to Scott as he went into the morgue.

As we wait until Scott get back I see Stiles walking towards Lydia who is sitting on a chair

"Oh my god..." stiles whispers. "Hey, Lydia! You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology. Hum, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection, unspoken, of course... Maybe it would be kind of cool to... get to know each other a little better." he says a lot louder, but it looks like she's ignoring him.

"Hold on, give me a second." she takes out here phone then says."I didn't get any of what you just said, was it important?" Lydia said, and I feel bad for Stiles.

"Hum, no... Sorry." he looks so disappointed, so I walked up to him."

"Hey stiles, if I wear her, I would have thought everything you said was important."

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"yeah, why wouldn't I.' I said truthfully then noticed Jackson by Lydia. Scott comes out a few minutes later saying. "The smell was the same."

"You're sure?" stiles and I asked.

"Yes!" Scott said with utmost certainty.

"So he did burry the other half of the body on his propriety!" stiles said.

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl?" Scott says, but burying the body doesn't necessarily, mean he killed the girl just saying.

"I say we use It." stiles say, and I'm beginning to think we have to get our hands dirty.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles, bite marks!" Scott yelled

"Okay! Then we're going to need a shovel." Stiles said and I new we were going to have to do some digging.

When we get to Derek house and he leaves in his car. Scott and stiles arrive with shovels, but they only had two so I probably won't be doing any digging.

They were about ready to started digging, but Scott stopped for a second and said "Wait, something is different." He's right, I may not have been here, but I can just feel something, but I don't know what.

"Different how?" stiles asked.

"I don't know... Let's get this over with." Scott said.

They start digging a hole in the ground, after an hour I couldn't just stayed there and do nothing so I took out my phone and text Jacob.

Jacob**  
>Renesmee**<p>

'hey Jacob what are you doing, I bet its better then what I'm doing now.'

'I'm at the beach with Seth, Quill and Embry.'

'See you are doing something fun, I another hand is not.'

'What are you doing?'

'Helping my friends with something, yet again am not, so basically I'm just watching.'

'Why don't you help?'

'I tried, but they won't let me, there just like the guys in Lappish just because I'm a girl, I can't do anything.'

' you're hanging around guys?'

'Yeah, only because Lydia is with her boyfriend and Allison are at home, I think.'

"Who are Lydia and Allison and also the boys you're hanging around with now I'm your parents would want to know about that.'

'Oh I forgot, I never told you, let me send you pictures.'

"Scott?, Stiles?." they both looked up, confused, I tried to catch a good picture since it's dark, when my phone took a flash and I got the picture.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked.

"my best friend wanted to know who I'm hanging around, he's very protected, if I didn't he would tell my parents."

"Some friend?" Stiles mumble under his breathe, but I could here it a clearly as if he said it aloud.

"Yeah, we've been friends since I was in dippers...you guys can continue you digging." Stiles look like he was about to say something, but he just continued digging.

Jacob**  
>renesmee**<p>

'here's the pick Jake' I sent him the picture.

'Why are you in the woods.'?

'Long story.'

'How about you show me you're other friends.'

'Sure give me a second.'

'Here's a pic of Lydia and I and here's one of Allison and I.'

'looks like you made some nice Friends.'

'yeah they are, but not as nice as you'

' your just saying that nessie.'

'I would never how could you say that you're my best friend,'

I could here Scott and Stiles arguing, in the distance as I'm paying attention to my phone.

"This is taking way to long!" Scott says, slamming the shovel on the ground.

"Just keeps going." Stiles said.

"You know, if I helped we would have been done already." I said annoyed.

I looked down at my phone to see another text from Jake.

'yeah your right.'

'Always am, I miss you.'

"What if he comes back?" Scott said.

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said.

"What if he catches us?" Scott says, but I know he was probably refereeing to Stiles.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles said.

"And what plan would that be? split up?, everyone fends for themselves?" I said.

"Exactly." Stiles say.

"That never works." I said.

"I hate that plan!" Scott says. And so do I, it may make sense, but it is stupid.

"Wow! Stop, stop, stop!" Stiles said, but I was too distracted, from getting a text from Jake.

'I miss you too; you know you can still come back nothings stopping you.'

'Jake I know, but you know why I left, but I will visit I promise.'

When I looked up from my phone there was something on the ground. I took a step closer to see a wolf's half body. I placed my hand on my mouth, in shock.

'Jake something's wrong, I have to go.'

'Ness what's wrong? tell me.' I didn't answer and ran straight up to Stiles and Scott to get a closer look.

'Ness'

'ness'

'comes on ness.'

I still didn't answer his incoming texts, which I know he would get worried.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles screamed.

"It's a wolf!" Scott said.

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As human blood!" Stiles said.

" Scott did say something was different, and I felt it to."

"How can you feel it?" Stiles asked.

"It's just a vibe that I got, but I can't Explain it." I said truthfully.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said, and he wasn't lying, seeing the dead wolf instead of a dead girl is just weird and confusing.

"We've got to get out of here." Scott said and I agreed.

"Yeah... Help me cover it." Stiles said, but we all stopped when he saw a purple flower and I noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" Scott Asked.

"Do you see that flower?" Stiles said and Scott put all his attention towards it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Scott says

"I think it's wolfs bane!" stiles says.

"What's that?" Scott asks as if he never heard of it before.

"You've never seen _The Wolf Men_?" stiles asked.

"No." Scot said utterly fast.

"You're so unprepared for this." Stiles said and grabbed the flower which is attached to a rope. When he took it off completely, the animal was gone, but the second half of the woman's body was showing

"she's a shape shifter." I said

"a what?" Scott Asked.

"A shape shifter, she can turn here self into a full wolf."

"Uh good to know." stiles said.

I decided to call Jake to tell him I was okay, he probably was worried after he tested me and I didn't answer, after three rings he picked up.

"Renesmee what happened? I was so worried." Jacob said and I can actually here it in his voice.

"I knew you would be Jake, that's why I'm calling, to tell you everything is fine." I said.

"Alright, it's good to here your voice." Jake said.

"Yeah, I'll call you everyday I promise." I said.

"And if you don't I'll bring my pack over there to settle a few things." Jacob said which made me smile, even though he probably wasn't joking.

"Is that a threat chief Jacob." I said

"it's a promise."

"I'll hold you to it."

We said our goodbyes and he hung up. I walked home to get a good night sleep for the big day tomorrow.


	7. second chance at first line part three

In the morning, I got dressed and went to Derek house to see him getting arrested by the police. Scott watches the scene. Stiles arrive and enter in the police car to talk to Derek. And I follow him.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you." Stiles says and then Derek looks at him with a murderer look

"Okay, maybe I am, but she's not." stiles said then Derek looks at me to see know sight of fear in me.

"It doesn't matter... The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. But she was a different kind, wasn't she? She turned herself in an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"She's a shape-shifter, isn't she that's why she can do that, but what I don't understand is, how?" I said. The last part I mumbled to my self, but I know he heard.

"Why are you guys, so caring about me when your friend is such in troubles? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do, huh? Just keep sharing him on? I can't stop him from playing but you two can. And trust me, you want to!" Derek said.

The door opens and stiles dad gets him and me out of the car, but Stiles was more forcefully.

"There... What the hell you think you two are doing?" stiles dad asked.

" I'm just trying to help!" Stiles said.

"Huh-huh... Okay, then how much you help me understand exactly how you came across it." Stiles said and that's going to be hard to explain.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler." Stiles said

"When did he drop it?" Stiles dad said interrogating him more.

"The other night." Stiles said.

"he night when we found the first part of the body?" Stiles dad asked.

"Yes!" I looked at him, but he didn't look at me, does he realize what he just said.

"the night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?"

" Yes!" Stiles said, which makes me want to slap his head, but that I will do when his father is not around on the other hand, maybe he would want me to do.

"No! Oh crap!" know Stiles realized what he was saying all along.

"So you lied to me..." Stiles dad said, as if he was making sure.

"That depends as you define lying." Stiles said.

"Really Stiles, you laid end of story, stop making this process go any farther, you kind of messed up all your chances of fixing it." At that point, Stiles shut his mouth at what I just said.

"And who might you be?" Stiles dad said looking in my direction.

"I'm renesmee, I'm friends with Stiles and Scott and I had nothing to do with it my grandfather wouldn't like the idea of me getting involved with the law."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Stiles asked.

"He is a Sheriff." I said.

"Really? Were?" Stiles dad asked.

"Forks, Washington."

"Well Stiles, you Have a good influence here." Stiles dad said, I couldn't help, but see a glare coming from Stiles.

"Thanks, but we should get going stiles you have to get ready for the lacrosse game."

"Stiles, you playing?" stiles dad said, with a hint of enthusiasm.

"No sitting on the bench as usual." Stiles said and his enthusiasm left these woods and headed to New York.

"But stiles will, be playing and we will cheer him on." I said. 'But that's if he doesn't attack people on the field when he wolfs out.' I thought to my self.

Stiles dad walked off and so did we to Stiles car. Scott was on the computer to see  
>If wolfs bane is normally used in burials.<p>

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials." Scott said.

" Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they burry you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn." Stiles said.

"I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure it out, How am I going to play this game tonight?" Scott Asked.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles said and I know it is.

"Okay, stop it!" Scott screamed.

"Stop what?" stiles asked and I was confused as well.

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much!" Scott Screamed.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No! He's not something's making him antsy, Stiles what's in the bag?" I said looking at the bag.

"Uh..." stiles said.

"Stiles! What's in the bag, I can smell it from here?!" I yelled.

"I can't breath! Pull over!" Scott said, but stiles keep driving.

"Why? What's happening?" stiles asked concerned for his best friend.

Scott looked in the bag to see the wolfs bane inside of it.

"You kept it?!" Scott and I screamed.

"What was I supposed to do with it?"

"Keep it away from him, its poison." I said to stiles

"Stop the car!" Scott yells and Stiles pulls over and throw the bag as far as he can. When he turns around, he sees that Scott is gone. He takes his phone.

"Stiles what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Calling my dads partner." he began dialing the number, but I snatched the phone away from him.

"stiles you can't do that, what are you going to tell me any way huh, that your best friend is running around in the woods, ready to kill someone, I don't think he'll get it."

"She's a girl, so can I have my phone back?" Stiles Asked.

"As long as you don't call her." he nodded and I handed his phone back. 


	8. second chance at first line part four

At the game

"Scott's mom, Allison and her dad and I go sit on the steps while I watch Lydia goes to see Scott, she begins to have a conversation with him and I listen.

"Scott! I just want you to remember something for tonight." Lydia says.

"Hum... "Winning isn't everything"?" he says as a question.

"Nobody likes the losers!" Lydia says and leaves, my hearing goes to coach and Jackson, I'm guessing there talking about his shoulder pain, but that he will keep on playing even though it hurts.

Then my ears travel to Scott whispering to himself. "Please let this be okay... Please..." he says, and I hope that everything is alright to I don't want him to wolf out, in front of Allison's father and also Allison she would probably be freaked.

The game was about to begin.

"Down!" the referee said.

"Please..." Scott whispers to himself.

"Set!" Referee says.

"Please..." he whispers again.

Then the game begins. No one passes the ball to Scott. I watch as Jackson prevents him from taking it. When Jackson scores, Lydia brandishes a sign "We love you Jackson". Allison helps her., but I don't Scott sees her, Stiles sees Scott seeing her.

"Oh, this is not going to be good." Stiles say. Then I hear a conversation going on in the field, turns out to be Jackson and other team members

"Only to me..." Jackson says to them.

"What if he's open?" one says.

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson says. He may be captain, but that's not how there suppose to act

"Jackson, I just want to win." he says to Jackson

"We will win!" Jackson screams.

"But..." he tries to protest.

"What did I say? What-did-I-say?!" Jackson says

"...Don't pass to McCall." he says.

I could hear Scott growling and getting mad obviously, hearing the conversation that Jackson had, once a player from the other team got even close to him he immediately deep back that's when I realized he was getting worse because even humans can hear it. Scott hides his face, when his eyes change yellow; it was to fast for only me to notice.

"You're okay, kid?" referee said.

I then tuned my attention to the conversation going on beside me.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's father asked.

"Number 11." I said, and then Lydia continued. "The only one who didn't even touch the ball for the entire game."?

" I hope he's okay..." Allison says with concern

"We need to win this..." Lydia says not caring that much an all for Scotts well being. She gets up again with her sign. Allison doesn't follow her.

"Allison! A little help here?" she directs her eyes to the sign.

Allison gets up but Scott sees that she doesn't really want to. The game restarts. Scott starts to make incredible moves. Everyone is impressed and applauds, except Lydia and Jackson. Scott scores.

"McCall! Pass to McCall !" the coach screams to the team.

A player from the other team takes the ball but when he sees Scott's eyes and teeth, he gets scared passes him the ball, i watch as the coach sits next to Stiles.

"Did the other team just delivery passed us the ball?" coach asked, but I'm not surprise that they did, well i am because it was not predictable, not even by alike, but not surprised because he does look scary in his wolf form.

"Yes, I believe so, coach..." Stiles say, knowing exactly why the other tea did.

"Interesting..." coach says.

"Yes! Yes! There he is!" Coach says after Scott Scores another goal

"What's the hell going on with your teammate ?" another player from the other team said to Jackson

"I don't know... yet." sounds like jackson is determined to find out what wrong with Scott.

Scott is alone in front of the goal but doesn't shout.

"Come on, Scott..." i hear Stiles says, and then i hear Allison say which i see catches Scott's attention. He scores and makes his team win. The spectators go on the field. I watched as Scott drop his glove and see he has claws. When He leaves the field, Allison goes after him and i follow them in the lockers, but before i see Stiles father is on his phone.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" i here stiles ask his father, but I disappear further into the locker

"Scott? Are you here?" I could hear Allison's voice echoing.

Scott doesn't answer.

"Scott?" she asks.

I walk up to the locker door to see that she finally finds him next to the showers.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I watch Scott turning around. He turned back to his human appearance before she noticed.

"You scared me, are you alright?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry... I just got a dizzy spell for a sec..." Scott said, but it was more then that, I can understand why he doesn't want to tell her. 1: her father 2: he doesn't want to scare her away, just like all the imprinters are when they have to tell there imprints.

Then I began thinking about imprints and how they are able to calm down the wolf. What if Allison is the significant to imprinting for these wolves, after all her voice did turn him back.

"Maybe it's the adrenaline... You were pretty amazing out there."  
>Allison said.<p>

"I'm sorry for acting really weirdly today..." Scott said.

"It's okay... I can handle weird." how about were wolf weird, maybe she can after all her father does hunt there kind, I wonder If they know about vampires.

"To be completely honest, you... make me kind of nervous..." Scott said which made me raise my eyebrow.

"I do?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, really nervous..." adding a little smile at the end and she smiles with him.

"I just wanted to make sure I had my second chance..." Scott said.

"You already have it. I'm waiting for you to take it..." Allison said.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to take more chances..." he said getting a little closer.

"Maybe you do." she said getting closer and they kiss. Then Stiles arrives but when he sees them, he hides himself with me.

"I got to get back to my dad." she said and I can already her father is very protective of her.

"Okay..." he says a little dazed at the moment that just happened.

When Allison leaves. Scott comes to Stiles and I, smiling. He must have really liked that kiss.

"I kissed her..." Scott said.

"I saw." Stiles and I said at the same time

"She kissed me." he said, still smiling.

"I saw that too. It's pretty good, huh?" stiles said.

" I... I... I don't know how but... I controlled it, I pulled it back."

"I think I know why?"

They both looked at me and said "why?"

"I know this legend, well it's not really legend I just can't tell you everything because it's not my story to tell, but they have this thing called imprinting and I think you may did something similar to Allison.

"What's imprinting?" stiles asked.

"Love at first sight, a soul mate" I said.

"wait, wait, wait hold on I imprinted on Allison." Scott said.

"no I said it's something similar, but I don't know what to call it, we can ask Derek maybe he now's, after all he is like you."

"Yeah, but he's in jail for murder and stiles dad is not going to let us talk to him after what stiles did this morning." Scott said.

"I have something I need to mention, my father got a call...and." stiles said.

"What?" Scott and I asked.

"The, err... medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found..."

"And?" Scott asked

"Well, let's keep it simple... The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail." stiles said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

"No, and there's bigger... My dad identified the dead girl... both halves... Her name was Laura Hale." hale isn't that Derek last name?'

"Hale?" Scott asked.

"Derek's sister..." stiles asked


	9. pack mentality part one

Stiles, Scott and i enter in the school together.

"So you killed her?" stiles asks.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was in sweat and I couldn't breathe... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." Scott said.

"Really? I have, usually it ends a little differently." stiles said.

"A: I said I never had a dream that make me feel that way, and B: Never give me so many details about your dreams." Scott said.

"Noted. Let me take a guess, here..." stiles said.

"No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and throttle her out." Scott said.

"No, of course not! ...Yeah, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there are some lycanthropes begin class you can take..." Stiles

" Yeah, not a class, but... Maybe a teacher." Scott said.

"Who Derek? he can actually help." I said.

"Did you forget the part when we put him in jail?!" stiles said.

"Yeah, I know! But... Purchasing her, driving her on the back of the bus, it just felt... so real!" Scott said.

"How real?" stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened..." Scott said.

"Guys." I said and they looked at me. "I spell blood...a lot of blood."

We open the door and we see the police on the parking. A bus is full of blood. Was i seeing scratch marks?

"I think it did!" stiles said.

We return in the school. Scott has his phone in his hand.

"She's probably fine!" stiles said.

"She doesn't answer my texts!"

"It's not her, Scott the blood has a totally different sent."

"How do you know?" Scott asked

"I just know okay." i told Scott.

"You know it could be just a coincidence! A seriously amazing coincidence..." stiles said.

"Just help me find her, okay?!" Scott yells.

He starts getting angry and hits a locker. He realizes what he's doing and calms down. He goes to another corridor where he bumps into a person... It's Allison.

I watch as she smiles and says."Oh, you scared me!"

"You're okay?" Scott asked.

"When my heart starts beating again. What?" she asks as she sees Scott looking at her a certain way.

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott says.

They look up to the loud speaker as do I as we hear an announcement from the principal for the entire high school.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police try to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you." the principle said.

"I see you at lunch!" Allison said.

"Yeah..." Scott says smiling.

I walked up to Scott. "See I told you she's okay, you'd know if she wasn't." I said, to Scott and heard a loud bang. When we turn our heads we see that a locker smashed is Jackson's.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson says.

We turned around and started to walk to our next class to see  
>the teacher is on the board, writing something. The room is quiet.<p>

"Maybe it was my blood." facing us.

"Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..."

"It can't be rabbits have a distinctive scent all animals do

"really stiles now Ren is making more sense, what would I do with a rabbit?

"Eat it..." stiles says.

"Raw?" Scott questioned.

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything!" stiles screamed a little too loud to be a whisper, and the teacher took noticed.

"Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to put your earphones out in a while! I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?

"No..." Stiles say, but the teacher makes them move.

"Let me know if the separation is too difficult..." the teacher says.

Suddenly, a girl who is sat next to the window gets up and starts screaming. "Hey, I think they found something!"

Everyone including me gets up and goes to the window. I see the police with a man on a stretcher, who seems unconscious.

"It's not a rabbit..." Scott says and I know it wasn't.

I watch as the man gets up really quickly, screaming. And everyone jolts.

"This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" stiles said adding in comedy, but this isn't funny.

"Stiles, Ren... I did that!" Scott  
>said to both of us.<p>

Stiles and Scott enter the cafeteria for lunch time.

"Dreams aren't memories!" stiles screamed.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what..." Scott said.

"Wait, who bite you? who made you like this?" I asked.

"I don't know Derek?" it seemed more like a question, he wasn't sure.

"It can't be Derek, you would know who your alpha is, it someone else, but who?" I questioned them, but also myself.

"If it's not him, Derek must know who." Scott says.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

" Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't change, he was in total control! I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guys..." Scott said.

"You don't know that!" stiles said.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel..." Scott said.

"No!" I screamed, he can't.

"No! You're not canceling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out!"

Stiles said then Lydia sits at our table and asks. "Figure what out?"

Stiles looked weird and nervous.

"Err... Homework!" Stiles said and then looked at us.

"Yeah..." Scott and I say.

"Why is she sitting with us?" stiles asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

Then Allison, Danny and two other people sit with us. Then Jackson came along.

"Get up!" he said to one of the two people I didn't know

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" he said pointing to Danny with his thump.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's low-cut!" Danny says and the man leaves the table and then Jackson sits taking his place.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar." Danny says, usually that is the excuse for a vampire in my town, but it left to much blood untouched to be a vampire plus the guy is alive, so you can count that out, I guess were back on werewolf.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said which made my mouth water, when was the last time I hunted? I questioned myself that's when I remember I sloped a feeding to go to the party on Friday, that's why I'm so sensitive to the smell of blood.

"A cougar is a mountain lion...Isn't it?" Lydia says and questions and I nodded.

"Who cares? It was probably a homeless who were going to die anyway."

"I care, jeez you can be so selfish sometimes, and what you did earlier was very rood." I said to him.

"No your being rood." I could here him mumble underneath his breath as he rolled his eyes, I was about to get up and punch him, but Scott stopped me by grabbing my arm.

Stiles looked at his phone. "Actually I just found out that it is, it not a homeless guy, check it out!"

"The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers did survive at the attack! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical conditions." I said reading what it said on stiles phone that the journalist wrote.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison and I questioned."

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott said and i wondered were his dad was.

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia says and Allison looks at her. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, hum... We haven't decided what we were going to do..."Allison said.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the six of us are going out... We're doing something fun." Lydia says.

"Hanging out? Like... The six of us? Do you... want to go out with... them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun." Allison says, but personally I would have said no, for Jackson.

"You know what else should be fun? Staving Me in the face with this fork!" Jackson said.

"I'll do it." I said, but tempting as it sounds I just said it for fun.

"What about a bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia said to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition bowl."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison says then she looks at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." Scott says.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson says.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!"

"How about you Cullen? Stilinski? Can you two bowl because if you can't might as well not go." Jackson says.

"Oh I can bowl, how about having three brothers as competition I mean you can't even match there skills." I said.

"How about you?" Jackson asks stiles.

"Well, I can't bowl so I'm not going." stiles said, I have to make him come five people are not even.

When lunch was over Stiles, Scott and i are walking in the hallway.

"You're a terrible bowler!" stiles yell.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott says.

"Yeah you are, you two stiles it doesn't matter if you can't bowl, just come with us." I said.

"Are you asking me out?" stiles asked smiling.

"Are you? Because that's the wrong way to do it. And no I'm not I just want you to go it would be boring without you your always funny." I said.

"You think I'm funny?" he asked

"yes. You always say things at the wrong time and you always have a weird comment that is often funny." I said.

"Okay I'll come, but only because you ask me to." I smiled, and he did back.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott said.

"It won't be that bad." I said.

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" stiles asked and I looked at him.

"See what I mean, and I don't know you should ask Danny." I said.

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now I'm going to be late for work!" Scott said looking at his watch.

"Hey Scott can I come with you, I need to get a job anyway and working at the clinic will help...I'll give you a ride." I said  
>and he nodded beginning to run and I followed right behind.<p>

"Wait, Scott! You didn't... Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question." I heard stiles yelling in the background as we got in my car and drove to the clinic. 


	10. pack mentality part two

When we arrive at the clinic, Scott runs in "Sorry...Sorry." he says

"You're only two minutes late, and who might you be." he says looking at me.

"I'm renesmee and also a person looking for a job." I said.

"Well, will get to that." I nodded.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slaking." Scott says gaining the attention back from his boss.

"Scott, I got to tell you, you're one of the least slaking kids I know in this town!" he says to Scott.

The door opens and Scott and I see the sheriff coming in. Scott was getting scared but he realizes that he has a dog and is not here for his job.

"Hey! I see somebody's ready to get his stitches out!" Scott boss says to stiles dad holding the dog.

"Hey, Scott, renesmee you're staying out trouble?" Sheriff asked.

"Yeah..." Scott and I said.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind take a look at these pictures and tell me what you can say about it?" the sheriff asks Scotts boss.

"I'm not exactly an expert." he says looking down at the picture. "Oh... This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" he asked and Scott and I look up.

"Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body." sheriff says.

"A wolf? I mean, I... I think I read somewhere that wolfs hasn't been in California for like sixteen years!" Scott said fixing his mistake.

"True enough, but wolfs are migratory. They can come from another state, drove by their impulse or strong enough memory." Scott's boss says. Other state? When he said that I immediately thought of Jacob.

"Wolfs have memories?" Scott asks

"Long term memory, yes. Associated with a primal drive. You see this one here? Those are scratches. A wolf would have bitten the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth." he says showing the sheriff the picture.

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" sheriff asked.

"No mountain lions wouldn't do that there more aggressive, almost like they don't have control." i said and most of that was true the thing that did this was precise it new what it was doing it couldn't be a mouton lion; it would have killed in one shot.

"That would be true, but I don't know... A wolf could purchase him, destroy his ankles." I looked at Scott, and looked a little in easy.

"And then the throat..." he says

Once the sheriff left it was only me and Scott plus a dog that his stitches had to be removed.

"So you want a job here?" Scott's boss asked.

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Are you any good with animals?"  
>He asked<p>

"yes."

"well how about you hold him down while I give him the shot."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yes, if you don't want to do it I'll let Scott."

"No I will." I said touching the dog and holding him down, he started whimpering, then I used my gift.

'Hey, its okay you don't have to be afraid it just going to numb the pain, so he can take the stitches out.' once I said that in the dogs head he calmed down. As Scotts boss gave him the shot.

"How did you do that? He never is able to calm down enough for me to give him the shot." he says.

"I guess he likes me." I said smiling at the dog and I could swear he was smiling back.

"well you got the job, I'm Deaton by the way may I ask what got you into the medical business."

"Well my father is a doctor, and I guess it just rubbed off on me." I said.

Once I was finished, I drove Scott to the hospital to visit his mom, to give her dinner.


	11. pack mentality part three

Stiles, Scott and i enter in the school together.

"So you killed her?" stiles asks.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was in sweat and I couldn't breathe... I never had a dream where I woke up like that before..." Scott said.

"Really? I have, usually it ends a little differently." stiles said.

"A: I said I never had a dream that make me feel that way, and B: Never give me so many details about your dreams." Scott said.

"Noted. Let me take a guess, here..." stiles said.

"No, I... I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and throttle her out." Scott said.

"No, of course not! ...Yeah, that's totally it... Hey, come on, it's going to be fine, alright? Personally I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there are some lycanthropes begin class you can take..." Stiles

" Yeah, not a class, but... Maybe a teacher." Scott said.

"Who Derek? he can actually help." I said.

"Did you forget the part when we put him in jail?!" stiles said.

"Yeah, I know! But... Purchasing her, driving her on the back of the bus, it just felt... so real!" Scott said.

"How real?" stiles asked.

"Like it actually happened..." Scott said.

"Guys." I said and they looked at me. "I spell blood...a lot of blood."

We open the door and we see the police on the parking. A bus is full of blood. Was i seeing scratch marks?

"I think it did!" stiles said.

We return in the school. Scott has his phone in his hand.

"She's probably fine!" stiles said.

"She doesn't answer my texts!"

"It's not her, Scott the blood has a totally different sent."

"How do you know?" Scott asked

"I just know okay." i told Scott.

"You know it could be just a coincidence! A seriously amazing coincidence..." stiles said.

"Just help me find her, okay?!" Scott yells.

He starts getting angry and hits a locker. He realizes what he's doing and calms down. He goes to another corridor where he bumps into a person... It's Allison.

I watch as she smiles and says."Oh, you scared me!"

"You're okay?" Scott asked.

"When my heart starts beating again. What?" she asks as she sees Scott looking at her a certain way.

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott says.

They look up to the loud speaker as do I as we hear an announcement from the principal for the entire high school.

"Students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the accident of last night in one of our bus. While the police try to determinate what happened, classes will proceed as usual. Thank you." the principle said.

"I see you at lunch!" Allison said.

"Yeah..." Scott says smiling.

I walked up to Scott. "See I told you she's okay, you'd know if she wasn't." I said, to Scott and heard a loud bang. When we turn our heads we see that a locker smashed is Jackson's.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson says.

We turned around and started to walk to our next class to see  
>the teacher is on the board, writing something. The room is quiet.<p>

"Maybe it was my blood." facing us.

"Or an animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something..."

"It can't be rabbits have a distinctive scent all animals do

"really stiles now Ren is making more sense, what would I do with a rabbit?

"Eat it..." stiles says.

"Raw?" Scott questioned.

"No, you cooked it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you don't want or can't remember anything!" stiles screamed a little too loud to be a whisper, and the teacher took noticed.

"Mister Stilinski! If that's your idea of a quiet whisper, you mind want to put your earphones out in a while! I think you and mister McCall would benefit for a little distance, yes?

"No..." Stiles say, but the teacher makes them move.

"Let me know if the separation is too difficult..." the teacher says.

Suddenly, a girl who is sat next to the window gets up and starts screaming. "Hey, I think they found something!"

Everyone including me gets up and goes to the window. I see the police with a man on a stretcher, who seems unconscious.

"It's not a rabbit..." Scott says and I know it wasn't.

I watch as the man gets up really quickly, screaming. And everyone jolts.

"This is good, this is good... He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that!" stiles said adding in comedy, but this isn't funny.

"Stiles, Ren... I did that!" Scott  
>said to both of us.<p>

Stiles and Scott enter the cafeteria for lunch time.

"Dreams aren't memories!" stiles screamed.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I don't know what..." Scott said.

"Wait, who bite you? who made you like this?" I asked.

"I don't know Derek?" it seemed more like a question, he wasn't sure.

"It can't be Derek, you would know who your alpha is, it someone else, but who?" I questioned them, but also myself.

"If it's not him, Derek must know who." Scott says.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?"

" Because, the night of the full moon, he wasn't change, he was in total control! I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guys..." Scott said.

"You don't know that!" stiles said.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel..." Scott said.

"No!" I screamed, he can't.

"No! You're not canceling, okay? You're not going to cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out!"

Stiles said then Lydia sits at our table and asks. "Figure what out?"

Stiles looked weird and nervous.

"Err... Homework!" Stiles said and then looked at us.

"Yeah..." Scott and I say.

"Why is she sitting with us?" stiles asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

Then Allison, Danny and two other people sit with us. Then Jackson came along.

"Get up!" he said to one of the two people I didn't know

"Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" he said pointing to Danny with his thump.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's low-cut!" Danny says and the man leaves the table and then Jackson sits taking his place.

"So I heard it was some kind of an animal attack... Probably a cougar." Danny says, usually that is the excuse for a vampire in my town, but it left to much blood untouched to be a vampire plus the guy is alive, so you can count that out, I guess were back on werewolf.

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Jackson said which made my mouth water, when was the last time I hunted? I questioned myself that's when I remember I sloped a feeding to go to the party on Friday, that's why I'm so sensitive to the smell of blood.

"A cougar is a mountain lion...Isn't it?" Lydia says and questions and I nodded.

"Who cares? It was probably a homeless who were going to die anyway."

"I care, jeez you can be so selfish sometimes, and what you did earlier was very rood." I said to him.

"No your being rood." I could here him mumble underneath his breath as he rolled his eyes, I was about to get up and punch him, but Scott stopped me by grabbing my arm.

Stiles looked at his phone. "Actually I just found out that it is, it not a homeless guy, check it out!"

"The sheriff department won't speculate on the details of the incident, but confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers did survive at the attack! Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical conditions." I said reading what it said on stiles phone that the journalist wrote.

"Wait, I know this guy!" Scott said.

"You do?" Allison and I questioned."

"Yeah, I used to take his bus when I went to see my dad. He was the driver." Scott said and i wondered were his dad was.

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like... Oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Lydia says and Allison looks at her. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, hum... We haven't decided what we were going to do..."Allison said.

"Well, I'm not a big fan of watching lacrosse videos but if the six of us are going out... We're doing something fun." Lydia says.

"Hanging out? Like... The six of us? Do you... want to go out with... them?" Scott asked Allison.

"Yeah, I guess it... sounds fun." Allison says, but personally I would have said no, for Jackson.

"You know what else should be fun? Staving Me in the face with this fork!" Jackson said.

"I'll do it." I said, but tempting as it sounds I just said it for fun.

"What about a bowling? You love to bowl!" Lydia said to Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition bowl."

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison says then she looks at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of..." Scott says.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson says.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!"

"How about you Cullen? Stilinski? Can you two bowl because if you can't might as well not go." Jackson says.

"Oh I can bowl, how about having three brothers as competition I mean you can't even match there skills." I said.

"How about you?" Jackson asks stiles.

"Well, I can't bowl so I'm not going." stiles said, I have to make him come five people are not even.

When lunch was over Stiles, Scott and i are walking in the hallway.

"You're a terrible bowler!" stiles yell.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Scott says.

"Yeah you are, you two stiles it doesn't matter if you can't bowl, just come with us." I said.

"Are you asking me out?" stiles asked smiling.

"Are you? Because that's the wrong way to do it. And no I'm not I just want you to go it would be boring without you your always funny." I said.

"You think I'm funny?" he asked

"yes. You always say things at the wrong time and you always have a weird comment that is often funny." I said.

"Okay I'll come, but only because you ask me to." I smiled, and he did back.

"I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott said.

"It won't be that bad." I said.

"Am I attractive to gay guys?" stiles asked and I looked at him.

"See what I mean, and I don't know you should ask Danny." I said.

"I made it to first line and the captain of the team wants to destroy me and now... Now I'm going to be late for work!" Scott said looking at his watch.

"Hey Scott can I come with you, I need to get a job anyway and working at the clinic will help...I'll give you a ride." I said  
>and he nodded beginning to run and I followed right behind.<p>

"Wait, Scott! You didn't... Am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question." I heard stiles yelling in the background as we got in my car and drove to the clinic. 


	12. pack mentality part four

I ended up in Allison's house watching Allison looking in her closet to find something to wear .She chooses a shirt and show it to Lydia and I towards us sitting on her bed.

"Hum... Pass." lydia says then allison chooses another one.  
>"Pass. Let me see..." Lydia says as she gets up and looks in the closet passing everything by.<p>

"Oh Allison, my respect for your taste dwindles every second." then she finally sticks to one shirt and says "this will have to do."

Then Allison's father get in the room.

"Dad... Hello." she says.

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." her dad says.

"Hey, mister Argent." Lydia and I say.

" Dad, do you need something ?" Allison asks

" I wanted to tell you that you were staying here tonight." her dad says. Oh memories times like this I would sneak out to see Jacob, all though we are just friends I always wished there was something more, but he would never think of me that way.

"What ? I'm going out with my friends tonight." I hear Allison on the side of my flashbash of me and jake.

"No, some animal out there's attacking people." her dad says.

"Dad..."Allison says

"There's a curfew passed 9.30 pm. No more arguing." her dad says and he leaves the room.

" Daddy's little girl..." Lydia says.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison says as She opens the window, gets out of the room and starts walking on the roof and I decided to follow her.

"What are you guys doing?" before we can Answer Lydia she makes a gymnastic move to get down, and I follow.

"Eight years of gymnastics!" Allison said then Lydia looked at me.

"same, You're coming?" I asked lydia.

"i think I'll take the stairs..." Lydia said.

we get to the bowling ally. And grabbed our shoes so we can begin bowling.

Allison and I choose a bowl.

"You really looks like you guys know what you're doing." Scott says.

"I used to bowl with my dad." Allison said then scott looke at me for my answer.

"family competition, When was the last time you bowled?" I asked Scott and Allison seemed interested.

" Hum... At a birthday party." Scott said then he mumbles. "When I was eight..."

"eight? Wow you really haven't bowled in a while." I said walking away towards stiles.

"so are you gonna be doing any bowling today stiles?" I asked stiles.

"no I only came because you asked me to plus I can't bowl."  
>He answered.<p>

"oh come on you can't be that bad...here I'll teach you how to bowl." I said grabbing his hand which seemed to make him tense a little.

I see Jackson helps Lydia to bowl but she only hits three pins.

"Oh, I'm so bad at this." lydia says.

Then Allison hits all the pins and so does Jackson then it was my turn and I knocked all of them down.

I went back to stiles, so I can help him bowl, I stood behind him as we both held the bowling bowl. He swung it back a little to fare and it went in the gutter.

"it's alright, you'll get the hang of it, you just have to let it flow and not use a lot a strength." I said to him as we sat down, i mean when i first started to bowl i used to much stregnth and actual broke the pins, but then i got the hang of it, Emmett on the other hand didn't

"You're up, McCall..." Jackson says.

"You can do it, Scott!" Allison says giving him encouragement.

Scott completely misses the pins. Jackson starts to laugh.

"Jackson!" Allison and I say, but he keeps laughing.

"You mind shutting up?" Allison says.

Jackson still laughing saying "I'm sorry... I'm just laughing back to the word 'i'm a great bowler'!"

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up!" Allison says.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers!" Jackson says and lydia laughs.

"Just aim for the middle." Allison says to Scott.

"How about you just aim something else other than the gutter!" jackson yells, and it's hard not to agree, but he is being harsh.

"Let him concentrate!" allison says.

"Come on, just one damn pin, please!" he whispers to himself maybe forgetting i could here him, yet The bowl gets in the gutter.

"Oh, great job McCall! Man, you are a pro1" i could tell jackson was being sarcastic.

"Don't worry, we just started..." Allison said

Scott is about to bowl, but Allison gets up and joins him. "scott, you think too much."

"i'm really sorry, I'm ruining everything." Scott says

"No, no! Not at all but, I would like shut them up so, just clear your head, and think about something else." Allison said.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Anything. Think about me... Naked." she whipered the last part a little two high.

Scott hits all the pins. Allison laughs. and so do i never thought that would work, but it did.

"what did you say to him?" Lydia asks

"Hum, I just gave him something to think about." Allison answers and i walk over to stiles who is watching Scott hit all the pins.

"so what did Allison say to him? i know you heard." Stiles asked.

"he said for him to think about her naked." i said watching stiles having his thinking face, then i realised what he was thinking about and i slapped him in the back of the head.

"owww!" stiles said rubbing the back of his head. i may have hit him a little to hard.

he was about to say something, but i cut him off. "stiles you know what that was for, you were thinking about someone being naked."

he nodded.

"was it me?" i asked knowing the answer and he nodded.

"thought so." i said

"That is seriously amazing! isn't it Jackson?" Allison said.

"hey how many strikes did he get?!" i yelled to them.

"It's six... In a row." Jackson said annoyed an jealous.

" somehow just clicked I guess." Scott said.

"hey stiles lets get back to bowling." i said.

"oh...no...im good you go ahead."

"stiles im gonna help you its fine, no need to get nervous."

"i'm not nervous."

"yes you are now lets go." this time without taking no for an answer, i grab his hand and pull him.

"grab your bowl." i said and he pick a green one.

i watch as he did. "line up at the foul line." he did and i followed right behind.

"know stiles your feet should be slightly apart." i watch as he did as i said again. "know the fun part, i noticed you've been looking at the pins, instead focus on the aiming marks those are like cheat cheats for people who don't know how to bowl, now pull back and realse." once i said that i back up to a certain distance and watched as he let go of the bowling ball and watched it hit all the pins.

"i did it, Scott i hit all the pins i got a strike!" he screamed out of excitment and shock and i smiled the hole time.

Later, Jackson is at the pinball machine. Scott goes to him.

"Nice shot, man..." scott says "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other." he continued.

"I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you may made everybody think that everything is normal and find about you but... I know something's off. You cheated tonight." jackson said.

"How do you cheat in bowling ?" scott asked confused.

"I don't know ! But you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder, I'm guessing something weirder, it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So... Don't think for a second I'll give up on finding out you're little secret and your friend too i now she's hiding something and i will find out." Jackson said pointing his eyes my way.

"I don't have any secrets." Scott says.

"well what about your friend nessie, she's in on it isn't she?" jackson said.

" i don't know what your talking about." Scott said.

"Yeah, you do. And... Here's the other thing. I don't know why, but, I think whatever it is you guys are hiding, you don't want her to find out about it either." jackson says pointing over to Allison.

there conversation was making me anxious which rarely happened, no one ever came this close to finding out what i am, well at least half of what i am, my family would probably take me out of this town if they found out a human new about vampires. no one nows what i am and they will never find out ill make sure that.


End file.
